


biology lesson

by SolarLilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Rutting, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), but more specifically, clothed dom naked sub, student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarLilith/pseuds/SolarLilith
Summary: Rey Johnson is a university student who missed her most recent biology lecture.Good thing her coursemate Ben Solo agreed to help her catch up.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 397





	biology lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic, ever. Huge thanks to the incredible [Cheshire_Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Smile/pseuds/Cheshire_Smile) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Some terms/Britishisms used in the fic:
> 
> "Course": synonym for a degree or programme in the context of higher education.
> 
> "Care leaver": a catch-all term for adults who have aged out of the care system, which can encompass having lived in foster care, children's homes, and council supported accommodation. Care leavers are more likely to be socially disadvantaged, and so many schemes exist to support them specifically in further and higher education.
> 
> "Uni": slang term, short for university.

Rey knew what she was getting into when she asked to go to Ben Solo's to study, but she still could not be prepared for the scent that hit her as she entered his room. She was already fine tuned to recognise the smells of Alphas around her age, but Ben's scent in particular had always stood out to her. 

The room itself reflected what she already knew about her coursemate thus far: orderly, nerdy, subtly expensive taste, and a much less subtle affinity for the colour black. The inviting double bed clad in silk black sheets was pushed up against the far wall, a sleek obsidian digital clock sat on the bedside table, the large black glass work desk stood on the other side of the room, and the large Galaxy Battles posters were plastered against the white walls. Nothing was out of place, there was not even a speck of dirt on the floor. 

Despite the pristine appearances, the room emanated that distinct smell that belonged to one tall, dark-haired Alpha: a rich, earthy scent of redwood smoke and juniper berries. At the first inhale, Rey knew this would be more difficult than she anticipated. It took all that she had to not immediately gush at the overwhelming scent as she greeted Ben with a smile and stepped inside. Despite his apparent nervousness (more so than usual, as if he were the one suppressing the innate desire to flee), he responded with a smile of his own. 

Ben Solo's probable wealth was par for the course for most students at their university, the Chandrila Institute of Knowledge. Being the top university in the country in the heart of the most expensive city in the country did a fantastic job at inadvertently filtering student intake based on socio-economic position. Students like Rey Johnson were the exception that proved a rule. 

Rey didn't much care for the university experience as it didn't much care for her. Apart from Ben, she didn't find herself getting along with her other coursemates. She didn't need to open up to them about her upbringing, about her hanging by a thread on various scholarships for care leavers and on academic merit. It was as if they could already sense she didn't belong. 

Her course, the most competitive biomedical sciences programme in the country, was ridiculously Alpha dominated which only made everything worse. Arrogant, insensitive, and irresponsible were some of the many words Rey could use to describe her coursemates. Not to mention, they were clearly uncomfortable at being consistently beaten out by a poor Omega such as herself. 

At first, she thought Ben was the same, until she realised he was a bit uncomfortable, all the time. 

It's nice not getting singled out sometimes. 

Unless it's in the right way. 

Such as Ben always thanking her for her attempts at being helpful in the course group chat, or praising her seminar contributions before giving his own. This wasn't for show - he was just as kind and interested in her in the private texts they exchanged shortly after surviving their first brutal lab assignment. 

He was the closest thing she had to a uni friend. 

Closest, because outside of the course, they never socialised. She'd been busy too, sure, between labs, studying, and juggling two jobs with a volunteer role on the side. But whenever she asked, he would gently rebuff her with the excuse to study. 

She believed him. 

She _ought_ to believe him. 

Alphas were forthright, unlike Omegas, and Ben was not the coy type. Shy, but not coy. 

It didn't stop Rey's mind from swirling with curiosity. 

Ben was kind and altruistic. He was also very intelligent, like her, one of the top scorers in their programme. She didn't need the help, but he didn't need to know that. He just needed to know that Rey, his friend, (an Omega), required his assistance. 

Over text, Ben was happy to oblige.

The pause after Rey's follow up text, which stated that she'd strongly prefer academic help in person (she had a very particular learning style, after all) was noticeable. He still agreed to her request to come over to his flat, to catch up on a missed lecture with his help, which she _absolutely_ needed. She required a brilliant mind to guide her through the missed material, which she may have already absorbed on the coach ride back from her foster dad's funeral - the very reason she missed the lecture in the first place.

Everything was on a need to know basis. Nothing wrong with that. 

What she did need to know was what Ben was like one-on-one. It's a query that'd kept her on the metaphorical edge of her seat for the past few months, and now on the literal edge of _his_ bed for the past thirty minutes. 

Their institution, despite the prestige, was notorious for the lack of on-site study space for its students, particularly around coursework deadlines. That was how she got here. In his room. Encased by his scent. On the Alpha's bed. All because Chandrila had limited options when it came to public spaces for students to study.

He sat opposite her on his office chair with large thighs spread apart, his powerful muscles straining at his black jeans. He'd been speaking about designation and genetics with his deep, sultry voice that Rey wished would narrate about a different topic relating to human reproduction. 

Frequently, Ben would gesticulate with his hands to illustrate or emphasise certain points, with a level of force that caused his seat to rock in a way that had Rey hypnotised. The sight of him, physically the apex Alpha specimen, with his long, black locks and dark eyes, along with his voice and his scent kept Rey in a trance, like the siren's victim happy to be seduced to a watery grave. 

She'd hoped that in the build up, he'd show her more of what lurked beneath his stormless surface. 

Because she had glimpsed the shark's fin on a few occasions. When he believed she was not looking, she sometimes caught him gazing at her in seminars and labs, even from across the room. And when she caught him, it was not _her_ Ben whose stare she met, before he turned away. 

Sometimes she doesn't need to catch him watching. Sometimes she could feel the change in his scent like a small wave. 

Curiously, she felt those ripples now. A threat laden in their increasing frequency. A threat Rey sought to ignore. 

An anchor. She needed an anchor to keep her in place, lest her basest instincts got the better of her and she attempted to flee. 

She opted to fixate on his hands, thick fingers now carefully drawing grids on paper. That voice of his was still going, and going, until it became the lifeline that dredged her up back to reality. 

"Rey - did you get all of that?" 

“Oh! Yeah, sure.” Rey was greeted with an incredulous look. A challenge. She loved those. 

Rey smirked back at him. “What? Doubt me, Solo?”

Her defiance caught him off guard and Rey delighted at the tinge of pink developing on his face. 

"No, not at all! But could you, um, could you still summarise what I just said?” He leaned forward to hand her the paper he had been drawing on. “You can fill these out, if it helps.”

“Of course.”

As she took the pad from him, Rey suppressed a shiver when their hands touched. She breathed. The next part would come easy to her.

“Our best theory is that designation is determined by blood type, more specifically, that certain proteins of the surfaces of blood cells are what stimulates the Alpha and Omega hormone cycles.

“The presence of these proteins are determined by genetics, like other blood type factors. The Alpha allele, Omega allele, and the neutral allele are all variants of a gene that codes for blood surface proteins and all share the same genetic location on our chromosomes. Because humans are diploid organisms, we inherit two alleles at each genetic locus, one from each parent. 

"An individual can carry the Alpha allele, the Omega allele, both, or neither - just the neutral, or default state allele, considered as such because it doesn’t code for a protein at all. If neither of the Alpha or Omega alleles are present, then the individual will present as a Beta. If two Alpha alleles are present, the individual will present as an Alpha. Same goes with Omega alleles and Omegas. 

"If only one of the Alpha or Omega alleles are inherited, the individual will present as either Alpha or Omega, as both alleles are dominant. If an individual inherits both the Alpha and Omega alleles, both characteristics would be expressed as the two alleles are codominant, however in the case of human designation, they functionally cancel each other out due to how the respective hormonal processes interact with each other, meaning that despite their genotype, such an individual will present as a Beta. ”

"Wow," Ben breathed, "Rey, you are doing so well…" 

She preened slightly at the awe-stricken tone of the Alpha's praise. "Thank you, Ben. I'll do even better and use your Punnett Squares now."

She filled in the squares (while possibly making a show of chewing her pen lid in contemplation) and resumed speaking. 

"So, Ben, if we were to have four children-"

" _What_ ?" The novelty of witnessing an Alpha actually _yelp_ was overshadowed by the unexpected pange of hurt Rey felt at his reaction. 

"It's just a hypothetical example, don't worry. Purely for the purposes of illustration." At this he relaxed back into his chair, though his scent betrayed that he was still a bit on edge. 

"If we were to have four children, this Punnett square shows that all four of our children would be Betas, if we both had homozygous genotypes." She held up the pad of paper and pointed to the diagram with her pen.

"Right…"

"And this Punnett Square, in the case of our genotypes both being heterozygous,” she moved her pen to indicate a similar diagram that was filled out differently, “would show that there is a fifty percent chance of any child of ours,” Rey was just about able to catch Ben biting his lip at this, “being a Beta, then 25 percent chance of being an Alpha, and the remaining 25 per cent is the chance of them being an Omega. Should I continue with more example combinations?"

"No, it's okay, I, uh, get the idea.” Satisfied, Rey returned the notepad to Ben.

“You've really engaged with the material Rey, and I was worried for a moment that you weren't paying attention…"

She washed off his suspicion with a laugh. "What can I say? I'm lucky to have a _brilliant_ teacher."

Ben cleared his throat, though Rey suspected what he wanted to expel wasn't physical in nature.

"It's, ah, funny, teaching materials always default to families of four kids, when it's not even that common."

"You have a point. Isn't the national fertility rate at 2.1?"

"Yeah, statistically speaking, I should have a sibling. But I don't. Because I'm an only child. Explains my fantastic people skills,” he said looking down in his lap at the last part.

"Hey. If I had any siblings? I wouldn't know about them. You could say we're in a similar boat,” Rey paused, “It's one of the reasons why I want to have a large litter."

His eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Well, yeah. I have an IUD in so it's obviously not happening any time soon. I'll have to finish my second Masters degree first."

"Ofcourse," he said, quietly.

"Definitely need to find the right Alpha for the job as well.” At this, Ben’s broad shoulders dropped in… relief? Rey decided not to dwell on this and pressed on. “I do want to be with an Alpha eventually, but so far most of them haven't been my type."

He stiffened, and Rey saw a hint of darkness lick at the back of his eyes. 

"...And what is your type of Alpha, Rey?" 

"Hmm.” She grinned and brought her hand up to hold her chin, another supposed method of expressing one was deep in thought. In fairness, how could she best describe that which was sat in front of her?

“Sensitive. Caring. An _excellent_ cook.” Rey dropped her smile. “But also strong. Would care for the pups while I'm working.” 

Her voice dropped in volume like the anchor of a maiden vessel. 

“They'd also want to have a large family. They wouldn't be afraid of mating me.” At this, Rey casted her lure out to the water, and casually reached for the gland on her neck, in a manner she hoped could be described as ‘absentmindedly’. The type of bait that masked its true purpose. 

Ben’s eyes followed the path her fingers made from her lap, up her chest, and to her neck. She felt that telltale tug at her line. 

Time to reel him in. 

“Maybe they'd even knot me while they did it.” 

A wave of fresh air swept into the room. Februarys in Chandrila were cool at best, but the windows had been open since before she arrived. Even with the chill breeze Rey felt a spike in his scent, harsh and discomforting, confirmed by his fidgeting in place and refusal to meet her gaze.

“Sometimes,” she began, “I like to read about the times before society had suppressants. A part of me wishes it was still like that now.”

Ben's head snapped up, he was finally looking at her again. “W-why's that?”

“It was easier for Alphas and Omegas to find each other, and to mate. Connections were faster, almost instantaneous. Families could be larger, for people who wanted that. I think it was better, in some ways. Sometimes I wish-”

“I disagree,” he blurted out.

Rey was shocked - at the fact that he interrupted her, with such passion and edge in his tone, and about such a topic. 

“...Ben?”

“I’m sorry, Rey, It's just… I don't see it. I _can’t_ see it. I'm… I'm allergic to suppressants for adults and it's awful. I can barely manage on the children's version, it's close to taking a sugar pill. I'm mostly reliant on others taking the highest dosage they can and it's still a struggle most days. I can't imagine what it was like to be an unmated Alpha in those times.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Oh Ben. I had no idea. I'm sorry for bringing it up.”

“It's okay, it's not your fault. I should have told you, but I never did. It can make a lot of people uncomfortable, knowing I'm an unsuppressed Alpha, which is understandable but-.”

“It's not that, Ben, it's just that,” was she nervous? “That I didn't take my suppressants today.”

The resulting silence was vast and deep, so deep one could not see the terrors that lurked underneath.

She grew up undersuppressed around Alphas (it was hard to get a steady supply of any medication in the system), so she had a very good tolerance level for an Omega around Alphas. It's usually not a big deal to go a day without them, especially if she forgets. 

She didn’t forget that morning. ‘Purposefully neglecting to take them’ was a more accurate descriptor, with the intent of eliciting some form of reaction from her study partner. 

Rey hadn’t accounted for the possibility of Ben being unsuppressed all this time. 

An unknown variable that she welcomed wholeheartedly. 

“I knew there was something…” Ben whispered under his breath. The Alpha's face, _his_ face, wore a storm of emotions that Rey studied in real time: realisation, worry, anger, but predominantly panic.

Rey, meanwhile, held a calm expression on her face. Any sign of unease would aggravate him, which would not be conducive at this stage. 

Tragedy would be having the encounter end due to visible fear being misconstrued as a desire to retreat.

“Rey? Listen, I think we should wrap it up for today,” he gritted out through pursed lips.

“But we haven't covered everything yet-”

“We can sort out another time, I promise.”

“And you also promised to cook us dinner-”

"Rey." A hint of Alpha bled into the way he addressed her, if only briefly. "You should really go. Now. _Please_ ." The concern, the _pleading_ in his voice. "If you don't I'll-" 

"You'll... What? Go into rut?" 

Rey leaned back, but did not lie down completely, on his bed. Cautiously, she propped herself up on one elbow so that her head was still upright as she held his hardening gaze, watching as the conflict on his face slowly ebbed away. 

"Ben. Would it really be such a terrible thing if you did?" 

He nodded once, and closed his eyes. 

Ben leaned back and drew in a deep inhale of Rey’s sea mist scent, the deepest breath she had seen him take in her presence.

“ _Omega…”_ he growled, opening his eyes to stare at her _._ The low rumble from his throat reverberated down her spine, coiling and twisting in her stomach, then pooled further down between her thighs where she began to slicken. 

A voice from the depths of her mind told her to run, in the hopes he would chase her down and earn his claim, but there was no use in entertaining the idea - he was all that separated her from the door. The realisation of being blocked off from her only means of escape made her ever so lightheaded with lust. 

She couldn’t run, she didn’t need to. She didn’t _want_ to.

Ben stalked over to the bed and climbed on top of her, hands either side of her head, encasing her in his thighs. What she had been smelling all this time had been his rut coming on, the fact was clear as a lake to her now. Ignorance was no longer possible. 

Ben leaned forward to bury his nose in Rey’s normally tied up hair, and she whimpered as he took in her scent again. 

“Rey.”

She gulped at the guttural voice that spoke her name.

“This is your last chance to leave. If you stay… I don't know if I'll be able to hold back anymore. Please.”

“I'm staying.” She let her confidence accumulate and flow into her words. “I don't want you to hold back. Ben. I never did.”

“ _Rey…_ ” A new storm, one of joy, relief, and _hunger_ , whirled on his face above her. Rey had no time to process this before he bent down to kiss her, at last. 

His lips were smooth and firm, just as they were in her dreams, capturing her own in quick, gentle presses, like he still wanted to restrain himself. 

Rey was endeared - and impatient. 

She seized Ben's hair and opened her mouth against his, allowing him to push his tongue inside. Every sweep of his tongue against hers went straight to her cunt as his movements evolved from tentative, to explorative, to dominating. 

Ben broke the kiss to peel off his sweater, leaving on a tight sleeveless undershirt that showed off his carved marble-like muscles, and Rey's Omega squealed in glee at the sight of his strength. She attempted to sit up, eager to kiss him some more, but Ben held her firmly in place by her shoulders. 

“ _Take off your clothes._ " The command dripped off his tongue and rolled into her ears, an ancient current of power and control as old as the oceans themselves. "I want to see you, all of you.”

He could have asked her in his regular voice and Rey would have done so with no hesitation. 

But obedience of an Alpha's command was all the more slick inducing. 

“ _Yes_ , Ben.”

Rey complied happily, throwing off her shirt and bra to the side, inwardly smug at how Ben fixed his eyes on her chest. She shimmied off her slick soaked trousers and underwear, and kicked them off the edge of the bed, now completely exposed underneath him. 

Ben licked his lips at the sight. “Amazing…” he sighed. His tongue then found its way to Rey's neck while he roughly groped at her breast, overwhelming her with the heat of his touch. 

His other hand wandered down her body until it reached the inside of her slick coated thighs. It was rare for Rey to produce so much outside of heat, and she felt the blood warm in her cheeks at Ben's interest in it, hoping he would approve. He smeared the fluid into her skin before bringing his hand back up and pressing his wet fingers to her mouth.

“Taste yourself, sweetheart,” he breathed.

Rey greedily took his fingers into her mouth, lavishing the taste of her essence on him, mouth watering at the thought of taking in something else of his that would be coated in her slick. 

Ben's mouth latched on to her breast and sucked gently before he withdrew his fingers from her mouth and began to tease at her wet folds. 

“Mmm...” she sank deeper into her aroused state, rocking her hips in a futile attempt to stay afloat.

“That's it, Rey… What a lovely little cunt you have here.” Ben slipped his fingers further into her, taunting just the entrance of her wetness, bringing the action over the border between tolerable and torturous.

“Ben, please stop teasing me…”

“So impatient,” he tutted at her. His displeasure was shallow, evidenced by how mere moments later, he pushed his index finger into her, causing Rey to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

“You're so tight... gonna have to stretch you out slowly,” he murmured. 

Ben's thick finger fucked her slowly, gentle at first. He licked tantalising circles around her nipple while he carefully inserted another digit into her, the thickness of his fingers filling Rey in a way she couldn't manage on her own. The penetration was not only breathtaking in itself, but the implied promise of what would come after his fingers made Rey pump herself against his hand. 

“Can't believe I have you bouncing on my fingers, Rey.” Ben curled his fingers within her and increased the pace of his own movements as Rey began to whine with need. 

“Don't stop Ben, please don't stop. Keep going, I'm gonna cum!”

“Yes, fuck, cum on my hand, Rey!-”

Tides of pleasure rolled throughout her body as she clenched desperately at the fingers submerged within her, her bare thighs left trembling around Ben's still clothed hips.

Satisfied, he brought his hand back up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean while looking Rey dead in the eyes.

“I love the taste of your slick, knew it would taste good,” he purred. “Gonna have more, Omega, I'm going to _devour_ you.” 

She shivered at his threat while he peppered kisses down her naked body, before settling with his head between her legs, and giving a harsh lick along the length of her pussy.

“Such a gorgeous cunt.” He flicked his tongue against her clit, causing Rey to gasp with pleasure, and continued to tease her lips with his tongue.

“Ben, you- ah.. You don't need to-,” she moaned, “you can just fuck me of you want to-”

“Quiet,” Ben _snarled_ at her, and her Omega winced at his offence at being interrupted. “I'm going to enjoy _my_ Omega the way I want. I'll enjoy her cunt however I want.”

“Fuck, Ben...” she whimpered.

The possessiveness in his words caused more slick to gush from Rey's cunt - she would have closed her thighs on reflex if it weren’t for Ben's hold on her legs that kept them pried open for him to access.

He smiled in a way that caused Rey’s toes to curl. “My Omega, so good, sweet thing's already made so much slick for me. Tastes so sweet like I knew she would, always knew she'd taste right.” 

He latched onto her pussy lips and slipped his tongue into her cunt while circling around her clit with his thumb, all too much stimulation while she was still deprived of his cock. 

“Fuck, Ben, fuck me, please, can't take much more of this, I need you to fuck me-”

He didn’t look up at her. He didn’t need to. “I need you to address me properly, Omega''

“ _Alpha_ ," she pleaded with him, "I want you to fuck me.”

“Of course, Omega.” he hummed in content and rose to his knees before her.

She was naked while he was still dressed, the sight of her body feeding his Alpha, a reminder of the role she was meant to play, that she _wanted_ to play with him. 

Rey saw the bulge straining against his trousers, springing against his stomach as he unzipped and freed himself from his jeans. 

She quivered slightly at the thought of taking the size of him as well as the subsequent knot - Ben paid no attention to her reaction as he stroked himself, completely immersed in his rut. 

“I'm so lucky, my beautiful little Omega, naked and slick in my bed, ready for me to breed, gonna breed her lovely cunt, fill her with my seed,” he rambled to himself. 

He used his unoccupied hand to pin both of Rey's arms above her head, easy for an Alpha of his strength, easy with an Omega at her level of compliance. 

“You want that?” Ben asked.

“Yes!”

His cock dragged against her stomach and thighs. 

“You want to be fucked by me?”

“ _Yes!”_

He lined himself up to her, gently prodding at the wet entrance. 

“You want to take my knot?”

“Yes, yes!” She squirmed against his hold on her. 

“ _Then beg me for it, Omega,_ ” he commanded.

“Please, Alpha, please fuck me, I'll be so good, please I need it so much, I need you to knot me-”

Rey was cut off by the sensation of his cockhead sliding through her folds, already stretching her out as an inch of him disappeared inside of her. 

The copious amounts of slick Rey had produced meant there was no pain as Ben sunk into her, only the delicious feeling of being filled, being completed. He was not her first, but she was sure she was ruined for anyone else, now, after experiencing _this_. 

“Oh sweetheart, you're doing so well,” his voice, her Alpha’s voice lapped against her ears, “taking my cock so well, so good, Omega, Alpha is so pleased.” Tears rolled down Rey’s cheeks as he eased further into her. 

“Just a bit more… That's it…” Ben’s hips were flushed against her thighs as he bottomed out. 

“That's all of me, Omega,” he sighed.

“Alpha,” her tone was one of blissful agony, “I'm so full…”

“You like it, being full of my cock?” 

“Fuck yes!” Rey cried, she was now sobbing underneath him. “Wanted you for so long Ben, thought about taking your cock and being fucked by you, being made _yours-”_

Ben growled and started thrusting, shallow at first, withdrawing more and more with each movement, each tide of re-entry more punishing than the last. 

“Rey, fuck, _Rey_ , you're so good, knew you would take my cock well, knew it since we first met, knew your cunt would feel amazing." He seized one of her hips to push himself deeper still. 

" _Ben_ ," she managed to moan in response. 

"Fuck it's been so _hard_ , I think about fucking you _all_ the time now, so hard to sit with you in seminars, your scent drives me fucking wild, makes me wanna fuck you there and then, show everyone who you _belong_ to-”

“Mmm, yes, Alpha, I'm _yours_. Show me that I'm yours!”

At her words he picked up the pace to a brutal speed, eyes closed and completely gone in the pleasure of taking his Omega. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “So pretty, so smart. Rey, you're so amazing, fucking funny and kind and wonderful. You'd be such a good mate, fuck, such a good mother. You'd care for my pups so well, gonna _breed_ you, Omega.” He punctuated this by withdrawing fully only to dive back in with as much force as he could muster. 

She could only drown in the praise from his silken baritone voice, overjoyed that all this time, he too considered her to be a worthy mate. Alpha would never know disappointment by her side, she vowed, silently. 

“Gonna knot and breed my perfect little Omega. Mine, all mine. Gonna fill you up with pups, give you that large litter you want. I'll be such a good Alpha for you-”

Rey whined as she felt a growing tug at her entrance, so much more than she hoped for when she stepped out of her flat a lifetime ago, that morning.

“Alpha, I can feel it, fuck, I can feel your knot-”

“Yes, Omega, its forming for you, you and your perfect Omega cunt-”

Ben then slowed down his thrusts and looked Rey in the eye. 

“Do you want me to knot you?" he asked softly, raggedly, the gentle Ben from class resurfacing briefly, "Do you want my cum in you?” 

“Yes! Want your knot Alpha, I want you to breed me!” 

He grunted and was back to slamming into her, the base of his cock stretching more of Rey's cunt until she had no more to give, and his thrusts became shallower as a result. 

“Gonna cum, Rey, gonna cum in you, my Omega, perfect, so perfect,” he panted in her ear. 

One last thrust and his knot kept him in place, buried to the hilt in Rey's pussy, the uninterrupted sensation of being full with Ben sent her over the cliff with pleasure. 

“I'm cumming, Ben!”

Her legs shook and her inner walls clenched desperately at her Alpha as the wave of euphoria coursed through her body for eons. At her cry, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up so that she straddled his thighs on his bed. 

“Mine, mine, mine, all mine…” he moaned over and over as he cradled Rey in his embrace, and shuddered as the first spurt of cum left his cock.

They collapsed back down to the bed, tied together by Ben’s knot. Rey's last memory was the salty taste of his skin on her tongue as she subconsciously searched the wrong side of his neck, too dazed to realise what exactly she was looking for, before they passed out, tangled in each other's arms. 

* * *

Rey woke up after an hour, if the bedside clock was any indication. She quivered as she felt the last spurt cum leak into her cunt, his knot fully deflated.

Beside her, Ben roused and finally pulled out of her, dazed but somewhat lucid. Rey sensed that although his rut was not over, he was in a state fit for conversation with her. 

To get his attention, she pressed her lips against his. 

“ _Alpha,_ ” she said affectionately, to which Ben preened in response. 

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes, anything.”

“Did you mean what you said about me earlier? That you thought I was smart and funny and all those things. It's okay if it's just the rut. I just wanted to know.”

He chuckled, “It was true Rey, all of it. I just couldn't say it until now.” 

She delicately caressed his face, as if she thought he were the one fragile and prone to shatter. 

“Ben-” she sighed, before leaning in to kiss him again.

Soon, he would return to the state of pure Alpha rut, and, while Rey writhed in place at the idea, she also wished she could kiss him like this for hours. That she could hold him like this for hours. 

Her thoughts scared her. _He_ scared her. In the primal way that shot fear through her blood and pooled liquid desire between her thighs. 

It was foolish, because they had only spent one afternoon together outside of lectures and seminars. 

It was foolish, because there was no need for her to run from him. 

That side of her neck began to ache, and this time she reached for it in earnest. The gesture was routine for her, a way of relieving the tenderness by herself.

Fingertips to skin. 

Her own mere fingertips to her skin. 

* * *

Sometime the following day, Rey's phone rudely indicated that it was nearing the time for her leave. She reluctantly peeled herself away from the huge sleeping Alpha's arms and swung her legs off the bed, sitting upright to take in the room. 

Various articles of clothing were strewn haphazardly on the floor (a somewhat satisfying mixture of black and rainbow clothing) as well as various empty takeout boxes that had previously contained more food than what two regular humans would consume in a 24 hour period. Nowhere near as disastrous as some of her own heats, but those tended to be a week long. 

She decided to make good use of Ben's body wash in the shower. And his conditioner. And his deodorant. 

The Alpha in question came to as she finished up in the ensuite. He sat up, eyes still bleary from sleep and his features soft in the way they usually were. Rey chuckled as he blinked and widened his eyes at the sight of her, still wet from the shower and wearing nothing but a towel. The flush in his cheeks made it clear this was no longer an Alpha in rut. 

"G'morning handsome." She threw him a wry smile. "Sorry I need to dash off - it's past four and I have work in an hour and can't afford to be late, need to go home and change, you know?" Rey rushed through her explanation. It was all true, Thursdays were when she worked the evening shift at The Falcon Pub. 

She gathered her clothes off the floor, easy to pick out due to colour and size. She wished she could fling on Ben's large, black t-shirt instead. She imagined how right it would feel to be enveloped in the garment. 

"Oh... Oh." Ben blinked some more, as if he needed to absorb more than what Rey was saying. "Yeah of course, that's completely understandable."

Rey was now dressed and ready to head off, but she still rooted herself in the centre of the room, eyes fixed on the large bed and its sole occupant.

"Looks like we missed Professor Kanata's lecture though." Dr Maz Kanata's lectures were the highlight of the course for her, and Rey's tone showed no regret in skipping it. 

Ben gave a nervous chuckle. "Looks like we did, sorry about that."

"You can apologise to me by helping me catch up on the material we missed, maybe over the weekend? If you're feeling extra sorry… You could treat me to dinner afterwards, too." 

"Yeah, that's great! I could, uh, cook us something." Rey heart danced at his enthusiasm to provide for them - a subtle expression of his Alpha that wasn't confined to rut. 

"Let's arrange something," Rey paused, "I don't want to leave it too long because my heat is coming up - can't get too far behind before that happens." 

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Not the response she was looking for. Rey continued, still. 

"They are just very hard to get through, a whole week of hormonal sweating and cramps," she briefly closed her eyes to give an exaggerated sigh, and watched Ben give a respectful and sympathetic nod. 

Unsatisfied, Rey dropped her voice by an octave, "It's a nightmare especially when you have no one to help see you through it," she drawled. 

He did not respond, and an uncomfortable silence hung in the space between them. Ben blinked through it and started fidgeting with the duvet bunched up in his lap, staring at his hands before allowing his flushed face to meet Rey's stare.

"Anyway, I should be heading off now." A quick smile. Polite. "Thanks again for the study session, Ben." 

Rey turned and made her way to the door. As she reached for the handle, Ben called to her and she waited for him to approach, raising her brows at how he clung on to the black bedding wrapped around his hips. _Very_ low on his hips. They were close enough now that she could rip that infernal cloth off his body. 

"Rey, I.." He started, "I-if.." 

He swallowed - and then looked her straight in the eye.

Rey could then see the remnants of the man who had bedded her for the past day. The man who piqued her curiosity as to what lay hidden, how deep she would have to sink to discover his Alpha nature. 

"If you need someone for your heat, I'd be happy to see you through it… _Omega._ "

She'd lose her job, she thought, if she gave in to the urge to throw herself at him, or on to his bed, or floor, or desk. She'd lose her job for being obscenely late because she couldn't resist the urge to dive back into Ben Solo. 

She took in another hit of that redwood scent. 

Her job was important, it was nice, being able to pay rent, pay for textbooks, to provide for herself in lieu of a certain person with a penchant for the color black. 

"Yes, Alpha," she breathed. 

She could allow herself, _them_ , this. A kiss on the cheek before she turned and at last bolted down the hallway. She buried her disappointment at how he did not pursue her, to drag her back to his lair.

It was all for the best. His lips then would have trapped her in and caused her to drown. 

Now was not the time to sink. That would be later, when they were submerged in the throes of her own heat. She would cling to him fully then, taking him down with her. 

It was a promise to herself - that they would then become wrecked, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter [@SolarLilith](https://www.twitter.com/SolarLilith)!


End file.
